Snow (Soul Eater One Shot)
by Destiel21
Summary: Admired from afar... Met in a snowy park... Enjoy! Soul Eater Evans one shot. (YOUR POINT OF VIEW, NOT ANY OTHER SOUL EATER CHARACTER'S)


You sat there on the bench, just wondering about Soul. Gosh he was so cute to you, he was strong, caring, cool, he was like your heaven and Earth to you. The snow was falling lightly. One of your favorite times was when the snow was falling, and the color reminded you of the albino boy.

You had been partners since nearly day one of the academy. You two made the ultimate team; Lord Death said you need only a few more souls to complete your goal to make Soul a death scythe.

This thought continued to pop up as you sat alone in the park. This was an old, abandoned park you use to hang out in when you were little. You sat staring at your feet and listening to the snow bouncing off the leaves of the tree above you. You felt the presence of someone sitting next to you on the bench; it was Soul.

"Hi." you blushed a little but turned away to hide it.

He looked carefully around, "Hey, what are you doing in a place like this? You should be out doing something."

"Yeah, I just wanted to visit this place, it gives me memories."

"Oh..looks like it would have been a nice place if it hadn't been abandoned..so yeah I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out?"

You threw a hug at him almost choking him to death, you were so excited, you thought you had to ask.

He hugged you too, saying, "So that's a yes." He laughed a little, you giggled.

~time skip a few weeks~

Life was so perfect for you now that you were with Soul, he was like your dream guy, you guys went on quests and stuff like that together, Soul was really caring and he loved you and you loved him.

One time you were on a quest with him to look at an abandoned fair. You walked with Soul hand in hand inspecting the place for any signs of unnaturalness.

"Maybe we should split up Soul, to cover more ground."

"No way I am not letting something get you if there is something here."

"And if there is nothing here?"

He paused for a moment, "Fine but meet up back here." He drew an 'x' on the dirt ground.

"Got it." you started searching the tent that was marked, 'Come see live Snake Woman, Frog Girl, and many more mysterious

creatures on this very ground!'

'Wow,' you thought, 'this could not get anymore obvious.'

You headed towards the entrance of the tent and looked around, there were seats for audience and a circle on the ground with a

table in the middle, holding a soul on it.

"Soul! I found something!"

"Coming!" you hear a faint voice say.

"Soul it has a..well soul on the table, its kind of-" you feel something on your shoulder, you slowly look at it and see a huge claw

on it. You look behind you seeing a monster with sharp teeth and bony body, you start to scream, "SOUL!"

"Y/N!"

You get flung around to the other side of the tent, ripping it and hitting a hard metal wall. You see the monster charging after you

ready to kill you, suddenly Soul jumps from the side and his arm is a scythe and he is cutting up the monster, you start closing your eyes, slowly fainting away.

You wake up to Soul, laying in a white bed with the nurse next to you.

"I am so glad you're awake, Y/N."

"Alright let her breathe Soul." the nurse said. You smiled at Soul as he backed away a little.

"You should be better by at least tomorrow." I nodded and she left the room.

"I was so worried," Soul breathed out, sighing in relief that you've awoken and are fine.

You stared at Soul, your heart warming knowing that he was that worried about you. "How long have I been out?"

"About 5 days, you were thrown pretty hard.."

"Oh...I'm sorry, we shouldn't have split up. I'm just so stupid sometimes."

"No, I was stupid for letting you go." You couldn't help but smile at Soul's words.

"I won't let you blame yourself for this Soul."He smiled and hugged you.

-time skip-

You had been released from the hospital a few hours ago. Now, you and Soul were sitting in the park in which you had begun being official.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Soul smiled and swung your linked hands back and forth.

You smiled bright and blushed a little. Soul was yours. All yours. Out of everyone in the school or world or anything, he chose you. "I love you too, Soul."

Your arm was tugged back when Soul stopped unexpectedly. "Wha-" your question was cut off before a single word could even get out. Soul had pressed his lips to yours deeply, sending shivers down your spine.

Snow had began falling down. Setting the romantic scene even more. You smiled as Soul pulled away and a snowflake landed on his nose. He brushed it away quickly, causing you to giggle.

The walk to your shared apartment continued, your fingers entwined with Soul's and the snow drifting down upon you both.


End file.
